


Living as Luigi

by bimothra



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games), Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: Post-Final Boss, its MY comfort game and i get to rewrite the anticlimactic luigi ending, other characters mentioned they just don’t have a speaking role
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimothra/pseuds/bimothra
Summary: His name was... something with an L, he thought. That sounded right. L, L...Luigi! That was it.(Post-final boss, a short piece exploring what it might’ve been like remembering both Luigi and Mr. L at the same time)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Living as Luigi

The world was dark.

Actually, the entire room was dark, so it was hard for him to tell whether his eyes were squeezed shut or just out of focus.

What room was this, anyways? Last time he was here, he was in the meeting room... No, no, it was that room with Dimentio... Was it....?

Details rushed through his head as it throbbed. Everything was coming back to him... slowly, as if something had sapped it out of him before.

He groaned, rolling himself onto his back. Okay, he just... needed to start small.

His name was... something with an L, he thought. That sounded right. L, L...

Luigi! That was it. 

His name was Luigi, and he and his sister M- 

No, no, hold on, it was a brother. It was definitely a brother.

Mario. Right?

Yeah.

Him and his brother Mario weren’t from here. Luigi always knew that, even when he had gone to that graveyard of a place.

It was like there was nobody else there except for him... or were they just game-overed? Was it even a world? Where had he even BEEN lately?

Luigi groaned, scrunching up his brows. Nothing made sense. It was like he was remembering two different versions of things.

Like where he was last. He was sure it was somewhere monochromatic... all black and white. 

Who was there with him....? 

Well, Dimentio, that’s for sure-

No, no, wait, that was before. He woke up with the princess and Bowser. 

And Dimentio had put him in a box and... if he had wanted to laugh, his face was enough! 

Or- no, he wasn’t mocking him... Yeah, no, Luigi was too scared to do that...

Luigi remained on the floor for a few more seconds. He could hear some commotion... surely people were in the room with him. Maybe they were waiting for him to get up... He wouldn’t want to keep anyone waiting.

He brought himself up, one leg at a time, ignoring the mystery aches and pains that he couldn’t remember having. Standing there, looking at him worriedly, were two groups. 

He recognized... one of them, maybe.

Yes! There was his brother!

-Oh, there are the juniors!

No, that- why would they be below him? That’s just rude...

Yeah, below him like the red shorty over there, maybe. 

Luigi wobbled in place, turning from one group to the other. His feet froze, not sure where to run to. 

Instead, someone ran to him. Mario tucked himself under Luigi’s shoulder, wrapping his arm around him.

“Oh... thanks, bro...” Luigi said, offering him a smile.

Mario quietly asked him a few things- if he was alright, if he needed somewhere to sit, if he could remember it all-

Luigi decided that he wouldn’t answer that last one. He didn’t really know the answer himself. He had a set of memories, sure, but they were confusing and conflicting and he couldn’t really make heads or tails of the whole thing.

He hardly noticed when the man in the hat- Excuse him, the count- turned to the others, explaining what he and Tippi planned to do. 

The count... Luigi remembered a lot of things about the count. Mostly other people telling him about him. Their enemy, their boss, their...

Hadn’t he met the count once, face-to-face? Being escorted by a lady he knew only vaguely, bestowed like a gift... But the count’s eyes were so sad. 

He was never sure why. Even when they had fought each other. 

As everyone followed the count, he felt himself trailing behind, Mario’s weight being replaced by O’Chunks. 

“Aye, lad... ‘ang in there. Can’t have yeh passin’ out on us now.”

Luigi nodded, leaning against him for support. He knew O’Chunks was strong... he had seen him hold up the ceiling for them. 

Heh. All that training really did pay off. 

He wondered if O’Chunks felt as sore as he did. 

“If you don’t mind me asking...” Luigi said quietly, looking up at the Scotsman.

“Do we... know each other?” 

O’Chunks looked away, scratching his head awkwardly. “Eh... Out o’ all the questions yeh ‘ad to ask...”  
He paused for a moment.  
“D’yeh think we do?” 

“I think... but I don’t know. I mean, I saw you before, sure, but...” 

O’Chunks gripped his arm, keeping him steady. 

It reminded him of that time in the garage, with Brobot... a nut wouldn’t come loose, and they had to use the wrench together... 

...He had a robot? 

O’Chunks gave him a sympathetic glance. “Listen, I’m... not th’best at these sorts’o affairs. Eh, if only Nastasia were ‘ere...”  
“T’make a long story short... I did know ye. S’pose yer only just rememberin’ now.”

“Don’t know how we didn’t recognize yeh...” Luigi heard him mutter. 

Both of them turned back to the altar, where the count and Tippi recited their vows. 

“Hey...” 

“If I just remember the important stuff, that’s okay, right?” Luigi said, thinking out loud. 

“I remember the count... and I remember Tippi...” He smiled.  
“And I think they deserve to be happy together.”

Happy.

Happy like being at Peach’s castle for cake with his bro made him.

Happy like working in the garage for his dear metal brother. 

Happy like finding out Bowser handmade a present for his kid and wanted Luigi’s opinion on it.

Happy like teaching Mimi how to make a lock with an alarm so that Dimentio would stop snooping.

Happy like washing a red sweater and still seeing some paint splotches on it from Mario’s last crazy adventure.

Happy like watching O’Chunks belt out his Count Bleck tribute song and trying to add verses. 

Happy like getting an orange envelope from his best friend in Sarasaland.

Happy like surprising Nastasia by doing all her errands for her. 

Happy like seeing the professor get excited over a new gadget. 

Happy like seeing the count smile... even if it was only for a moment.

Happy like... living. Living as Luigi. 

The wedding bells rang out, and Luigi closed his eyes, listening to the noise. 

He had a lot of unanswered questions, but... for the moment, he put them aside.

The wedding wasn’t for him, anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> if i wrote spm fic no i didn’t. yes i did ❤️ nintendo can hide it all they want but i firmly believe that after the final boss luigi remembered EVERYTHING. it must have been very confusing so i wanted to bank on that


End file.
